Once a tree grows crooked, it stays crooked
by Rinara
Summary: When Niko Bellic tries to close the doors to his past and start over, someone comes into his life and tries to force him back into bad habits. Does Niko have what it takes to relive the past in order to save a life? Chapter 6 now up.
1. Crazy

**Author: Just thought I would say that this whole story is going to be told from Niko's point of view.** **By the way … I listed actual street names in Grand Theft Auto IV. Maybe you can go find them later … ;) Enjoy.**

It had never been my intention to continue hurting people. It had never been my intention to keep ending people's lives before their time was due. Money does crazy things to people; I had been a victim of it since I came to Liberty city. But I had no other option—I _needed_ the money. I _wanted_ it.

"You ready Niko?" I snapped back into reality when I heard Brucie's voice. "Go get me that car man!"

I hung up the phone when I realized that I had to go do the same old thing I always do. It was a never ending story for me, but I had to do it anyway. I was a slave to my needs. How I hated that.

"Okay …" I muttered to myself finally turning the keys to the ignition. The car roared and I soon felt the cool air wipe away the sweat from my face. The music was a pleasant addition.

I had been so tired recently thanks to all the nonstop jobs Little Jacob and Brucie had given me. I had used all the power I could manage to resist working for any mafia members; I wasn't going to put myself or others in danger anymore. After what happened with Kate McReary, I don't think I can handle any more guilt. I was lucky that no one else had the same fate as she did that day. I shuddered at the thought of what could have happened to Roman or the others.

I slowly stepped on the pedal and made my way out of a dark alley. I had a knack for finding random cars; I guess that's why Brucie has me stealing the cars of his dreams.

I looked out the windows staring at the flashing lights and blurs of life around me. Everything was so busy, so hectic. I was headed to somewhere in Bohan to steal the car that Brucie had been bugging me about. I was sure that he had mentioned it was near the industrial part of the island.

"_I'm sure you can find the baby …" _I could still hear his voice as he told me he didn't know where the car was exactly. Well, he sure had a good description of it. Bright red, glossy color … it was a Huntley Sport. Bet there aren't too many of those in the industrial part of Bohan. Hopefully.

I had finally arrived and quickly pulled over to the side of a road. I looked around using the dim light coming from the light posts; I had lost all track of time for the past few days. It was night now, and it wasn't much of a help to me.

I kept roaming around as I was driving slowly through the streets; I wasn't quite sure for how long I was searching for the car. After a while of searching for a bright red Huntley on the streets, I came across Lompoc Avenue in Industrial, Bohan. Even in the darkness, the glossy, bright red color of a car caught my eye. It _had_ to be the Sport Huntley I was looking for.

I parked on the side of the road and stepped out of my comfortable car into the dark night. The moon was full; it shone brightly as it highlighted the car's color. As I looked around at my surroundings, I couldn't help but notice the huge, abandoned warehouse. I was _definitely_ in Industrial, Bohan.

I ran over to the car and looked inside. The moon's light was sufficient enough for me to hotwire it. There didn't seem to be anyone around; I didn't expect anyone to see me. Better yet, I doubt anyone was awake and walking this late in the night.

I took a step back as I rubbed my elbow. With all the force I could possibly manage, I elbowed the window, breaking it in one try. I quickly unlocked the door and jumped into the leather seat. I listened to my panting and tried to pace myself as I started hotwiring it.

Suddenly, I heard something click. I swiftly sat back up in my seat as I felt pressure on my head. Someone had taken off the safety of a gun; the same gun that was now touching the back of my head. I didn't want to do anything that would end my life quickly, so I waited. I kept listening to my heavy breathing as I heard someone else panting.

"Don't—" It was a woman; her light voice was fading. She was scared. "Don't move …"

I could feel her hand shaking as the gun placed on the back of my head started moving too. Hiding in the back seat … that's going to be a new reminder for me every time I steal a car. If someone could be as crazy as her, then I'm going to be checking my back seat from now on.


	2. Old Wounds

"I just knew I would find you …" she whispered. Her voice was extremely soft and light; not really the voice of a killer.

I didn't respond to her; I might end up saying the wrong thing and she could kill me. I didn't feel like taking chances tonight.

Her hand was still trembling with the gun. "Show me your hands!" I raised them both. "Give me your cell phone!" I did as she commanded. This lady was not only crazy, she was retarded. Who asks to give them their cell phone? Why not my gun? I could have easily turned around and killed her, but I just couldn't. That part of me wasn't _alive_ anymore—hopefully.

I listened patiently to the beeps my phone made. She seemed to be searching through everything I had on it. Or so I thought.

"Ummm …." I listened carefully to her soft words. Even her voice was shaky. "This might sound … odd, but …"

What could she possibly want now?

"Your phone seems to be locked …" she whispered. I turned around slowly to finally look at her face. Was she serious? She wanted me to unlock my phone?

I studied her features well before I took action. She had long, wavy, blond hair—a few inches past her shoulders. Her waves were very noticeable even in the darkness of the car. She had light pink lips and bright, jungle green eyes. All of her soft and fragile features were held together by her perfectly shaped face. She wasn't a killer at all; she was more like a girly girl.

After memorizing her face, I punched her. It was a shame; she was a really pretty girl—could have been a model. Well … before I ruined it for her.

As I grabbed onto the door's handle, I heard her moan in pain. _This isn't the time to feel guilty, Niko! _I tried to remind myself that she had a gun to my head. I still felt bad about it anyway. I quickly jumped out of the car and pulled out my gun. She opened her door slowly, saving me the pain of having to do it myself.

Now my guilt _really_ started to kick in; I watched her get out of the car—practically dying—with blood all over her face and small hand. She really was a weak person; I still stared at her as she held the huge gun.

This girl was no threat to me. I turned around weakly as I decided to walk back home. Who cared about Brucie's car anyway? I could let a little money just slip by this time. After seeing what had just happened, I was too ashamed to do anything else.

I heard the little tapping her feet made as she was running somewhere. I didn't dare turn around to see if she was running after me. I could probably throw her down to the floor by just using my finger.

"Please!" she called after me. "Please don't go!"

I kept ignoring her. There was nothing in the whole world that would make me turn around. I suddenly felt something grab my hand.

"Please—" She whimpered. I turned around to look at her holding my hand. I broke my own promise. "I need your help!"

Her hand was so soft and breakable looking. It was so delicate and fragile; I'm surprised she could even hold that gun of hers.

I sighed. "You want me to help you?" I couldn't help but notice that my voice was cold and lifeless. "You want me to help you after you had a gun to my head?"

"Look, I'm sor—"

"Yeah, yeah … you're "sorry" …" I continued as I jerked my hand away from hers. "Just leave me alone."

I finally started jogging as I left her behind. I would have helped her with whatever she wanted, but after what happened in the car, I didn't think I could stand working for her.

I could still hear her running, but this time, extremely fast. "Don't go Niko!"

She knew my name … I'm not surprised. Her footsteps were closer now; I could hear them right behind me.

"Didn't I tell you not to go?" She yelled through her teeth as she jumped on my back.

I stopped running immediately as I stumbled forward. She had her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

"What's your problem—" I struggled as she kept her grip on me. NowI was _really_ getting mad.

"You are—" she yelled into my ear as we both struggled. I could hear both hers and my panting. "You are going to do what I say!"

For looking weak and helpless, she had a strong grip. A few minutes passed as we both struggled on a dark sidewalk. I finally let my instincts take over as I ignored that she was fragile. I slammed her up against a chain link fence. She was still firmly placed on my back.

"You're pathetic!" She kept yelling in my ear, catching me off guard.

I finally stumbled towards a brick wall. "Kiss my—"

I slammed her back into the brick wall. I heard her yelp as I felt her grip loosen around my neck and waist. Finally! I slammed her into the rough looking brick once more, and she slid right off my back.

I turned around looking at her knocked out on the sidewalk. Her face was covered in dry blood and her white, turtle neck sweater smudged with dirt. I knew that she just passed out, but I really started to hope that she would die.

I ran my hand through my hair as I tried to figure out what to do next. While she wasn't dead, I couldn't just leave her here. My guilt started to come back. Calling the paramedics and just leaving the scene wouldn't help; she would squeal and say that I abused her. Even if she had a gun to my head, who were the cops really going to believe? Me? I wish.

Taking her in Brucie's car wasn't going to work either. I would still be in the same situation like right now. I would have to give up the car eventually; then I would have to carry her after that. Carry her to where? Millions of questions flooded my mind.

I looked around the street and searched for Brucie's car. It wasn't anywhere in sight; I must have ran too far.

Two bright headlights flashed me and the girl as I noticed a black car driving towards us. The windows were tinted, and the engine roared. Who could possibly be driving around this late at night?

I listened and watched patiently as the brakes screeched to a halt. Something was wrong; I bent down and grabbed the knocked out girl. In one swift move, I cradled her in my arms. I'm not sure what it was about her that made me want to protect her. I think it's because she's so weak; either way, I needed to keep her safe for a little while longer.

Four men stepped out of the sleek, black car and looked at me holding the unconscious—or dead—girl. Her body was trembling, her breathing had stayed uneven. Maybe she was going to die after all.

Something in all of their hands caught my eye. Each man was holding an Uzi.

Wow. And just when I thought my killing days were something of the past. Memories of old times started to rush through my mind. My old wounds had finally re-opened.


	3. Whole New Issue

I didn't know if they saw me, but I quickly ran into the nearest alley way. I could hear their voices as I tried to run quietly through the small path. My shoes splashed in the murky water and I jumped over a few fallen trash cans. I probably could have taken those guys, but I didn't want to risk it with the girl.

"Get back in the car!" I listened carefully as a man yelled. "We'll find what we came here for!"

I stopped as the alley cut into three different paths. I could choose any one of them, but one has to lead the farthest away from the men.

The girl's body was still trembling as I tried to focus seeing into the darkness of each alley way. She was really warm and light. I could almost feel how weak her bones were. Suddenly, I felt her soft hand—she was touching my right cheek. I looked down to her face.

"Don't—" She whispered weakly, but I quickly hushed her. "Leave me here …" Her voice was coming back. "If they see you with me, they might—"

"Its fine …" I cut her off. I really didn't care what they could or will do to me if they see me carrying her.

I had to make up my mind; I quickly breathed in and chose the alley way that was darker than the others. I didn't need to be seen right now. I couldn't see where I was going—I could only hear my footsteps. The water splashed beneath them and the crunching of newspapers filled my ears.

Finally emerging from the alleyway, the men weren't anywhere in sight. I couldn't hear them either. I looked around the open road, and didn't see any cars passing by.

"I can stand," the girl whispered, removing herself from my grip. She firmly held unto my shoulders. "I'm better now." She wiped her face with her sleeve, but it was no use, the blood had dried.

She looked around the street, probably searching for a car too. Her delicate hand reached into her back pocket and pulled out a cell phone. I watched her thin, soft fingers dial a number.

"Please!" She whispered into the phone, pulling me back into the dark, moist alleyway. "Come get me! No—don't hang up on me, I'm sorry!"

Her breathing started shortening and she was panting now. If I could see her face, she might be crying. I heard her phone close; I guess no one could pick her up after all.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way." I firmly gripped her hand and we sprinted out of the alley and across the street. I looked back at her face and small tears filled her eyes.

We ran along the sidewalk in the darkest spots, and I kept searching for some car or at least a subway entrance. There was nothing, and no one to help.

I could hear her panting and she was slowing down. "Please—I can't run anymore, I feel dizzy!"

We stopped and hid on the side of a garage building. She panted and finally collapsed on her knees.

"I haven't slept in two days …" She explained, but I tried to ignore her.

In the distance, I watched as a car drove slowly by. My stomach churned, but I quickly realized it wasn't those guys who were after us. I ran in front of the taxi cab, and hoped he didn't run me over. The taxi screeched to a halt and I ran to the driver's side.

"What's your problem?" The man yelled and the passengers stared at me horrified.

I pulled out a gun and the passengers opened their doors and got out of the cab. They were both pale, and I quickly waved them to leave. The two passengers ran off yelling, and I quickly pulled the driver out of the window and threw him on the floor. I didn't even have time to open the door; I didn't want to get caught.

"You can have the car!" He yelled and pushed himself off the road. I nodded and he ran off, never looking back.

I turned around to see the girl staring at me with her bright green eyes. I motioned her to come but she hesitated. I guess she really didn't think I could be as bad as she thought I was.

"Well? Get in!" I pointed to the open doors.

She nodded and ran to the cab, I got in the driver's seat and she hopped into the back. Without thinking of where I was going, I slammed my foot on the pedal and took off. Not too many people were on the street, it was four thirty in the morning on a Sunday.

There was a black, sleek car in the distance ahead of me and I slowed down. I closed my eyes momentarily trying to think of what I was going to do. Hopefully, it wasn't the men from before. And hopefully, they didn't know what I looked like.

"Hey, lay down," I said calmly. "Make sure you can't be seen."

I stared into the mirror and saw her do as I had commanded. "Where are we going, Niko?"

I still wondered how she knew my name. "I don't know."

I looked around, and noticed the dark mist that cloaked the streets. Staring in the rear view mirror, I saw another sleek black car turn the corner unto our street…

We were trapped.

"Change of plans," I whispered. I could see that she was listening to me. "Get out of the car."

Her face wasn't too visible but I'm sure I really made her mad.

"What?" She asked impatiently. "You actually want me to ….?"

"Get out of the car, girl," I said through my teeth.

She sighed, "My name's Carolina …"

"Get out of the car, Carolina!" I yelled, staring at her through the mirror.

She threw the door open furiously, and stepped out. I slammed my foot on the petal and took off speeding. I checked my progress—I was doing 70 miles.

I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Carolina's horrified face. I had to hurry before the sleek car behind me caught up. I pushed down more on the gas pedal and the car shot forward even faster. I was closing the gap between my car and the sleek black one before me. I noticed that the black car started slowing down when they realized they had a tail. If I kept going at the speed I was going, we would crash and die. But I knew what I was doing—I pushed the pedal down some more.

Finally arriving near the car's bumper, I pushed the pedal down more. Opening my door, I leaped out of the driver's seat and rolled against the gravel, scraping every part of my body. When I stopped, I listened as there were yells of agony and crashes of metal.

I pushed myself off the ground and looked back down the dark road; Carolina was running towards me.

"What did you—" She panicked and looked up at the collision. "You just—"

I stood on my feet and pulled Carolina up with me. "I just killed the people in the car in front of me by crashing?"

"Yes …" She muttered.

"But we still need to deal with these guys," I pointed to the sleek car coming to a halt. I took care of the car in front of me, but the car behind me was a whole new issue.


	4. Pain Revived

**Author:** It has been since 2008 since I've last updated. Sorry, guys! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

"This way—" Carolina grasped my jacket and shoved me away from the road unto a sidewalk. "We can't fight them, we need to run!"

Her jungle green eyes flickered brilliantly, even with no light. The blondness of her hair could still be seen. Her white, turtle neck sweater was soaked with her own blood and mud. Her small, denim shorts were faded to a crisp blue. The cuts and bruises on her long, muscular legs revealed a story like no other. Her white, slip-on tennis shoes were worn out like everything else about her.

I could immediately tell that she was a runner. Whatever past she might have, she seemed to be certainly frightened.

Carolina grabbed my hand and dragged me to the nearest alleyway. We ran silently and quickly through it, finally reaching another road.

"I know this place!" She cheered, jumping up and down like an innocent school girl. "Look! The hospital is in the distance!" Her small, frail hand pointed at a building possibly a few blocks away. "Let's go!"

I listened to her soft, girly voice and studied her expression. She stared at the hospital, looking at it as if it were her safe-haven. A wave of emotions flooded her eyes, causing them to swell with tears. The redness of her eyes showed a mixture of emotions I could barely begin to comprehend—I didn't know how to comfort her. I never knew how to comfort anyone before; I can't even deal with my own feelings.

We quickly—and silently—began jogging down the sidewalk towards the nearest street corner. I listened to her soft panting. This girl was truly something else. I might never know why such a small, innocent woman would attack _me_.

"Quickly!" I commanded, hearing the screeching of wheels not too far behind us.

I turned around, seeing another black car turn the corner unto our street. I immediately grabbed Carolina, to her surprise, and hid behind a parked car. We sat stiffly on the ground, listening patiently for the car to pass. I listened to her irregular breathing.

"Just take deep breaths—don't let your nerves get the best of you," I paused, shocked at what I just said. Why did I feel the need to comfort this petite, fragile girl?

Her twitching lips opened slightly, sucking in a huge gulp of air. Carolina held her breath, filling her cheeks. They slowly turned a light pink color right before she opened her mouth, releasing the air once again. Carolina's breath formed a white cloud around her mouth. The chilly, fall weather had finally arrived.

"Hey—" Her soft, pink lips curled upwards into the sweetest smile I have ever seen. Carolina turned her head quickly to see me. "Thanks!" She grinned wider, revealing pearly, white teeth. "I feel much better!"

I frowned, my mind in a haze. It was going to be a _long_ trip to the hospital.

"No problem …" I sighed silently.

_Just take deep breaths, Niko … _My own advice slightly amused me.

The screeching of tires filled the air. I slowly slid over to the bumper of the car we were hiding behind.

_One, two, three…_

I peaked slightly from the corner of the car and began looking for our hunters.

_Click._

Someone removed the safety off of a regular handgun. I stared into the barrel of the gun, finally realizing that these men weren't going to give up without a fight.

"Niko—" Carolina panicked, grasping onto my shoulders as if trying to pull me backwards.

The man pointing the gun at me was obviously the leader of the group. I stared at his greasy hair, slicked back to perfection. The bulky, golden chains around his neck dangled wildly—they certainly were worth a small fortune. His sleek, black suit was the epitome of wealth. I've had my fair share of problems to know what gang this man belonged to. Carolina owed a debt to this Russian mobster—a debt she probably couldn't repay.

"Grab her, gentlemen," The man smirked. His Russian accent proved my theory correct.

I slightly turned my head to see Carolina. Tears swelled in her eyes.

"Niko—" She gasped, completely horrified. "Don't let them take me!"

She whimpered as the men tugged her harshly from the pavement. Carolina began softly crying as she struggled for freedom.

The man continued smirking. "Niko? That's your name is it?"

I grimaced, feeling hatred from the past slowly resurface. I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to _kill_ him. As I studied the man's disgusting face and sadistic behavior, I embraced the hatred from the past. It engulfed my insides, like a fire overwhelming a forest. My veins ached with anger. My head pulsed viciously.

_Kate McReary died because of me. _

I embraced the ache in my heart as the same frustration, anger, and hatred flushed over my body.

"I'm not going to let another, innocent girl die because of me!" I yelled.

I swiftly grabbed the gun aimed at my face and tore it from the leader's grip. He jumped backwards, completely caught off guard.

"Shoot him—" He commanded, running towards his black car for safety.

In one swift movement, I pulled out the other gun I had in my jacket, and shot the leader twice in the back. He flew forward, crashing face first into the side of the vehicle, making a dent. I listened to the guards behind me shuffling around. With both handguns—the leader's and mine's—I shot both guards holding onto Carolina. The first guard collapsed instantly with a bullet to his head. The second gasped for air as he held onto his wound. Blood gushed through the tiny hole of his neck as he fell backwards slowly, holding onto Carolina's arm for leverage.

Carolina broke free from the guard's grasp and immediately placed both hands before her mouth—her breathing uneven. She was mortified. I wasn't the same Niko she had come to know a few minutes ago. I was different to her—I was a monster.

The guard fell to the ground, blood streaming out from the sides of his mouth. He continued to struggle in pain, trying to breathe normally. I walked up to him slowly, watching him wiggle around in pain. I lifted my gun towards his head. Two more shots and his pain ended. Blood seeped out from the corners of his mouth and the hole on his neck. A dark, red pool of blood gathered around my feet as I dropped one of the guns.

Carolina continued breathing heavily. I didn't know what to tell her. Her emotions were getting the best of her. How could I possibly explain about the demons that lived inside of me and haunted my dreams?

"Get in the car," I whispered. Guilt overwhelmed me. "I'm taking you to the hospital but that's it."

Tears started streamed down her soft cheeks. The traumatizing events of the night were too much for her to continue on.

"Get in the car!" I yelled, pointing the gun at her.

Carolina didn't even look at me as she slowly walked towards the black car. She hopped in the backseat and slammed the door shut.

The brisk, fall wind pounded against my face. I breathed in deeply, feeling a new pain settle in my heart.

"Kate …" I whispered, running my hand over my face. "Look at what your death has _done_ to me …"


	5. Always Crooked

The sudden tapping of heels awoke me from my daze. I felt the coldness of the hospital hallway soak into my very being, becoming just another taunting memory. I was no stranger at hospitals. I hated being here, in this hallway buzzing with life. Nurses frolicked up and down the hallway, going and coming from patient's rooms.

I hate hospitals—and even so, I manage to always trace my way back here. I am a moth attracted to some type of deadly light that I just could not stay away from.

"Niko," The same, light and girly voice called to me softly. "You can come in now."

Without completely turning my head, I caught a glimpse of Carolina, who was recently bandaged and cleaned up. Her blond, wavy hair was tied back into a bun. Her sweet lips curved up into a light, apologetic smile. Carolina, even though I've barely met her, looked like she was too embarrassed to properly apologize to me.

But even if she did apologize, I wouldn't accept it. I hated her feminine looks and personality. Carolina was soft inside and out—there was never a killer inside of her. If I had just left her there to die, I wouldn't be in this problem right now. The more I stare at her innocent beauty, the more I want to stab myself for even trying to help her. This girl brought me back to memories I simply wish to forget. It's as if she held a gun to my head and forced me to dig out the skeletons of my past.

Carolina smiled sweetly, showing her white teeth. "You okay?"

I frowned. That smile gave me mixed feelings. New _and_ old ones.

"Niko?"

The way she called me softly always made me cringe. Something about this girl I both hated and wanted to protect. That, however, is a mystery I can't even figure out.

I groaned lightly. "I'm coming."

I slowly stood up from the bench I sat on. I stared at the plain, white floor as I walked towards the door where Carolina was. As I shoved past her into the hospital room, I didn't dare stare into her eyes. She would look at me as if we were close friends from childhood. That look is what always persuades me to help her. I had to set myself free from this imaginary grasp she has on me. I have to program my mind into not feeling sorry for this girl.

I stopped suddenly. There, in the hospital bed, is a young girl hooked up to an IV stand. The bags hanging from the stand were very large, and even so, they continued dripping down into the wire that attached to her arm. The young girl was bald and asleep. She had no meat on her body—her bones were clearly visible from the way her skin curved around them.

I finally understood what was going on here.

"No—" I backed away from the bed towards the door.

Carolina grasped onto my shoulders tightly, trying to calm me down. "Niko …"

I continued walking backwards towards the door. "No—"

"Just listen one second, okay?" Carolina turned me around to look at her. Tears started filling her eyes.

I firmly grasped unto her arms. "Look—"

She whimpered as I held her still. I could feel my past sneaking up on me again, taunting me, sitting in the back of my mind.

"I've helped you get here," I explained harshly, tightening my grasp on her. "That was the deal."

"If you could just—"

"No, shut up," I continued. "Those guys won't bother you anymore."

She managed to release her arm from my grasp. "I couldn't pay back their debt on time…"

I cringed with pain as I realized the full extent of what was going on. Carolina, a naturally polite and kind person, was asking gangs for loans. That much I knew since I first saw the men that were chasing after her. The same men I killed ruthlessly on a street corner.

Why she needed the money, I never knew until now.

"Son of a—" I took a deep breath, calming my anger.

I've been through this problem too many times before, and I wasn't going to let some random girl suck me back into this life again. The last time I went through this, someone innocent was killed.

"That little girl in the bed is my sister!" She cried softly. "If I don't come up with the money to pay for her Chemotherapy, she will die!"

I groaned, rubbing my face with my hands. Why did she have to pop up in the back of Brucie's car? Why did she have to find _me_?

"Good luck with that," I walked towards the door.

"Why won't you help me?" She asked calmly, the tears still streaming down her soft cheeks.

I really wanted to, that's the problem. I just didn't want to become the same person I used to be—the same killer that once was. I knew what Carolina wanted from me, even though she didn't tell me immediately.

"Find someone else to do your dirty work," I listened to my apathetic and sadistic tone.

I opened the door slowly, taking a deep breath before I left this hole of misery.

"Ever hear that saying, Niko?"

I sighed—something inside of me was preventing me from exiting the room.

"A tree that grows crooked will never straighten its trunk."

I closed the door once more, listening to Carolina's soft words that held me like a dog on a leash.

"You are that tree, Niko," She sniffled. "You can't run away from what you _are_. You can't change the past. You'll never straighten out your trunk."

Carolina did her research on me. She knew who I was and where I've been. It was no mistake that she was hiding in the back of Brucie's car.

"What do you want from me?" I sighed, finally giving in. I stared at the door, my only escape. If I didn't make the move to open it and leave right now, then I never will. I'll stay here forever, stuck in a problem that I might not be able to fix.

But somehow, I am still satisfied.

"I need you to help me find money for my sister's treatments …" Carolina whispered. The sadness and fear controlled her voice. "I _need _you, Niko."

I sighed once again.

"Help me find money _anyway_ I can."

"What do you mean?" I asked sadly, still facing the door. I wondered if it was still too late to open it and leave.

"We can go to gangs … rob them. We can kidnap for ransom. We can steal from the rich." She whispered lightly. As innocent as she is, Carolina would never do these things.

"So a tree that grows crooked, stays crooked, right?" I asked solemnly, turning around to see her face.

"Right …" That same, sweet smile that I both loved and hated so much appeared suddenly.

"Then I guess I don't have much of a choice," I smirked.

With this realization, how could I possibly run away from something that might be a part of me forever? I am a killer, and like Carolina said, I will never be able to straighten my "trunk".


	6. Escape

As she walked softly, Carolina's bare feet thumped lightly against the rough wooden floors. They began to creak loudly despite the fact she was wearing no shoes. I could almost imagine her bare feet—soft, white, thin. Her light pink colored nails are a complete contrast to the auburn wooden planks. She was fragile and helpless, a complete enigma in this very lost, ordinary world. I closed my eyes, feeling the intensity of the situation.

One step.

_Creek.__Creek._

A pause. Two more steps.

_Creek.__Creek.__Creek._

My stomach begins to churn—Carolina follows my every move, and yet, she proves to be louder and less cautious than I am. Even without her white sneakers on, she still managed to make too much noise. I stopped dead in my tracks. With the endless looking hallway before me, I parted my lips only slightly, feeling the nerves tie a knot in my throat. I turned my head around slowly, and then, I saw her.

Carolina.

Her large eyes stared directly into mine. The mesmerizing green of her eyes—so passionate, so vibrant. In those amazing lime green gems, I saw something untamable and unknown. They seemed even brighter in the pale moonlight coming from the window behind her. Carolina's soft, full lips began to curl slightly upwards at the edges.

"Don't be afraid…" She whispered. "I'm right behind you!"

Snapping back into reality, I quickly stared back down the pitch black hallway. The master bedroom was at the end of it, and all we had to do was walk in and steal some jewelry. Sounded simple, to say the very least. And it _was_ simple. But Carolina—God, it was always about Carolina. My whole world centered on this girl. Why did I ever think it was a bright idea to save her in the first place?

Carolina—her clumsy feet, awkward demeanor, sensitive personality, unlucky tendency, easily bruising body, and nervous breakdowns tend to be in conflict with everything. Carolina is her own worst enemy. So, here we are, in the center of everything she wants and needs. We stand in the middle of a never ending hallway in a behemoth sized mansion looking for stuff to steal and pawn.

I take two light steps forward as I begin to count down each minute in my head. Approximately, it would be only five more steps and two more minutes to reach the door of the master bedroom.

"Ahh—"

I pause. What is she doing?

"Ahhhhhhh—"

Carolina's soft voice starts to rise with intensity.

"AHHHH CHOO!"

I jump immediately—who knew that such a small girl could produce such a large sneeze? I quickly turn around and see her wide, emerald eyes stare back at me with complete and utter shock.

"Oh—oh, gosh! I didn't mean to—" She stutters as tears begin to form. Her cheeks flush out of frustration causing an almost ethereal glow. "I—I think they heard us!"

… And she was right. Whoever "they" were, I could hear them whispering in the master bedroom. Suddenly, a light turns on, and I am able to see it from under the door. A new-found fear causes me to take two steps back.

"Oh, gosh, Niko! What are we going to—"

"Shut up!" I say through clenched teeth.

"But—" I could hear the desperation in her cracking voice.

"They can _hear_ us!"

She whimpers. I sigh. She sniffles. I close my eyes.

Now what?

A shadow starts to near the door, causing the light to fade slowly away. Whoever was on the other side of it, they were approaching us with extreme caution. I sighed harshly, no longer fearing that I was going to get caught. It was finally over.

I closed my eyes once more, getting ready to die the moment the door would open.

_"Ever hear that saying, Niko?"_

I still remember that day two months ago. The day I was at the hospital with Carolina and her dying sister. Carolina's soft words had held me like a dog on a leash, and they still had the same effect. Since that fateful day, we have done countless robberies. At first, it was simple things: pickpocketing, hijacking cars, or stealing from stores. But now, we stand here in a mansion of a well-known politician.

We are about to possibly die for our carelessness. The old me—the old Niko—would have taken this task without a problem. But I wasn't that same Niko. I was different. Kate's death had changed me.

_"A tree that grows crooked will never straighten its trunk." _

I slowly move my hand to the pistol hiding beneath my jacket.

"What do you think you're doing?" Carolina whispered, already knowing of my motives.

"Saving us …"

Carolina sniffled. "If we kill the politician, it'll be worse for us!"

She was right. I slowly stepped backwards, bumping into her. It was time to make our escape.


End file.
